Gotta Dance/Transcript
Wubbzy:' Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Gotta Dance". Gotta Dance (Outside ballet school) Ducks: ''*Quacking*'' (Inside) Widget: *Clicking* There, now, that should do it. Just watch this, Madame Zabinga. *Beep* Piano-playing robot: *Cracks knuckles, plays classical music on piano* Madame Zabinga: Wunderbar! Wonderful, Widget! Would you like to stay and watch the dance lesson, Widget? Widget: Oh, no can do, Madame Zabinga. I have lots of projects to work on. Madame Zabinga: Very well. Come! *Clap, clap, clap* We dance! Piano-playing robot: *Plays music on piano* Madame Zabinga: Pirouette. Arabesque. Plie. (Outside) Widget: *Sighs* Gee, it sure would be great to be a ballerina. *Crash* *Can clatters* (Widget's workshop) Wubbzy: Wow wow, Widget! Hey! Where's your workbench and all your tools? Widget: Oh, this here is now my dance studio, little buddy. I am going to be a ballerina. Wubbzy: Wow. But don't you have to take lessons for that? Widget: No no no, I watched Madame Zabinga's dance class. I know what to do. Looky here. Pirouette. Arabesque. Plie. Wubbzy: Wow. That's great, Widget. Widget: And now we add a little music. *Click* *Radio plays classical music* Widget: *Crash, crash, bounding, crash* Ho! *Crash* Uh! Oh, pickles and prune juice. This isn't as easy as I thought. Wubbzy: Yeah. Maybe you should take dance lessons. Widget: Yeah. Maybe I should read a book about dancing. Maybe that's what I need. Wubbzy: Well, Walden has lots of books at his house. Widget: Let's go! (Walden's house) Walden: Certainly, Widget. I have plenty of books about dancing. Tap dancing...*Tapping* snap dancing... *Snapping* break dancing... shake dancing... belly dancing... ballet dancing. Widget: Oh-oh-oh-oh! Ballet dancing. That's for me! Look look look! All the steps are right here. This is perfecto! (Outside) Wubbzy: *Painting* Walden: *Painting* WIdget: Now all I have to do is follow these steps, and I'll be a great dancer! *Wind blows* Walden: ... *Wind blows* Wubbzy: ... Walden: *Painting* ''Wubbzy: *Painting*'' (Later...) Widget: There. That does it. Walden: Uh, ..good luck, Widget. Widget: *Click* *Radio plays classical music* Widget: Huh, uh. Huh? *Grunting* ''Oof. ''*Crash* Wubbzy: Wow. Widget: Oh... Maybe I can't dance after all. Wubbzy: Sure you can, Widget. You just have to take some dancing lessons. Walden: Wubbzy's right. You can't just turn on a switch and start dancing. Widget: *Gasps* Maybe I can. (Widget's workshop) Widget: *Sawing, hammering, drilling* Ta-da! Introducing the Dancy-Pants 3000. Wubbzy: How do they work, Widget? Widget: Oh, it's simple, little buddy. You flip this here switch, and these pants'll leap and spin and do it all. Wubbzy: Wait a minute. What if you want to turn them off? Widget: Oh, no problemo. When I say "stop", push this here button. You got it? Wubbzy: Got it. Widget: Okay! Let's dance! *Click* Dancy-Pants 3000: *Mechanical noises* Wubbzy: Wow. You're a great dancer, Widget! Widget: *Chuckle* I told you I could do it. *Chuckle* Yee-haw! Dancy-Pants 3000: *Mechanical noises* Widget: O-okay, now, dance pants! Slow down, please! *Gasping* See here, now- Whoa-oa-oa!! I'm a-getting dizzy! Okay, Wubbzy! Turn it off! Turn it off!! Wubbzy: You're supposed to say "stop"! Widget: Stop! Stop! Sto-op!! (Outside) Dancy-Pants 3000: *Mechanical noises continue* Wubbzy: *Beeping* '' Uh-oh! ''*Beep* Hey! You're too far away! Come back!! Dancy-Pants 3000: *Mechanical noises* Wubbzy: *Beeping* Dancy-Pants 3000: *Mechanical noise* Wubbzy: *Bouncing* Walden: *Scrubbing* Widget: Heeeeeeeelp!! Dancy-Pants 3000: *Mechanical noises* Wubbzy: Slow down! Walden: My, my, my! Something seems to have gone terribly wrong. Dancy-Pants 3000: *Mechanical noises* Widget: Oh, no! I'm a-gonna dance right into that there pond! Mother duck: *QUACK* *Quack, quack, quack, quack* Dancy-Pants 3000: *Mechanical noises* Madame Zabinga: Bravo! Magnifico! Dancy-Pants 3000: *Mechanical noises* Wubbzy: *Beeping, ding* Dancy-Pants 3000: *Shuts down* Widget: Whoa-oa-oa-oa!! *Splash, dripping* '''Mother duck: *Quack, quack*'' Wubbzy: *Gasp* Are you okay, Widget? Widget: Oh, sure thing, Wubbster. *Dripping* Just a little damp. Madame Zabinga: Wonderful! You are a great ballerina, Widget! Widget: Well... It wasn't really me, Madame Zabinga. It was these here crazy dancy pants that made me dance so well. Watch. *Flips switch* Dancy-Pants 3000: *Mechanical noises, whirring* Madame Zabinga: *Gasps* Amazing. Still, I can see that you have a lot of natural talent. Widget: *Gasps* Really? Madame Zabinga: But of course! All you need are some dance lessons. Wubbzy: I told you so. (Inside ballet school) Madame Zabinga: *Beep* Piano-playing robot: *Plays classical music on piano* Madame Zabinga: *Clap, clap* Now, class, pirouette. Arabesque. Plie. Widget: *RIP* Uh-oh. endCategory:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Episodes Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!